Baking, Babies, and Basketball
by toastandtea
Summary: [Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay] After a life altering summer Sharpay does what she can to graduate. Taylor has fallen in love but she's not sure he feels the same. Gabriella's family is changing in every way and she's worried about college.
1. Baking Fiascoes

Disclaimer: I in know way own high school musical just the plot of this story.

**Ryan's POV**

My sister speed's into the school parking lot on the first day of school. The summer had changed so much about her but one thing will never change and thats her poor driving. She's a speed demon. The crisp air greats my nose as I get out of the car and begin to walk to the familiar school grounds.

The wildcat "hoopsters" are all hanging out as I walk past with no notice from them. Suddenly a happy yell fills the air and Gabriella run over for a hug. Opening my arms I embrace the small frame and smile.

"You look...different." She says to me looking at me from head to toe. She was right I was no longer sporting my pink hats and orange shorts. "Well I told my mom as much as I love her and as unique as it made me I was tired of her buying my clothes. Is it a good different?" I ask her spinning around tugging on my grey jacket jokingly.

She smiles and walks away. Somewhere along this conversation Sharpay had escaped me and gone inside. Her summer had been such a changing experience. Some would ask how much can a person like her change in a month, you'd be surprised. She still had her sass but now it came when necessary. She had stopped her constant fits. Her style went from tacky glamorous to drop dead gorgeous. She realized as much as she loved theater she didn't want it forever. She had changed.

Walking into the school I greeted Kelsi and searched for my sister. I spotted her from afar fixing her hair quickly. Walking over I discreetly hugged her so she wouldn't feel embarrassed. Smiling she closed her locker and told me she was fine. Turning she grimaced at the bright pink enamel on her locker. That was another thing she had learned about herself, she didn't actually like the color pink.

**Sharpay's POV**

It was 6th period my elective was home economics after I found I was too late to choose. Walking in the room I find I wasn't the only one. Zeke, Kelsi, Taylor, and Gabriella were all here. Sitting down at a station next to Kelsi she stares at me surprised at how I look now. Who knew a better wardrobe could change someone so much.

"May I have you attention class. I will be assigning each of you a simple recipe to see where you skills are. Ladies you have cookies Gentlemen you have brownies." I smile. How hard can cokkies be. After finishing I put it in the oven and wait.

_30 minutes later..._

I wish I had known just how hard cookies can be. What did I do wrong? My teacher tasted it for a total of 8 seconds before turning green and spitting it out of her mouth. She told me to stay behind after class. Once everyone had left I walked toward her desk and cleared my throat gently.

"Ms.Evans you are absolutely going to need a tutor. I suggest you find one quickly. Please use your time wisely. Thats all." I nod and walk out of the room my spirits low. I guess this is the down side to living a rich life.

After school I drove Ryan and myself home anxious to jump in my shower after a long humid day. Getting home I walked to my room and peel off my clothing. Jumping in the shower my skin is happily met by the water rushing down it. While enjoying my vanilla honey scrub I think about what I'm going to do about school. I can't fail this year and not graduate with my brother. I just can't.

Getting out of the shower I throw on a low neck white top and dark jeans. Fixing my face and hair I think about how much I've learned about myself. I still don't know what I want to do but I do know that it's not fail my senior year. I know what I have to do and I'm not going to like it.

I head downstairs and grab the keys to my now red mustang. Grabbing my peep toe pumps I slip them on at my walk way. Driving there I worry about the response. Reaching my destination I get out of my car and take a deep breath. I admire the small blue accented home.

Knocking on the door I wait for the answer which I receive moments later. I smile as a extremely small girl answers. Shortly after a tall frame comes from behind her. He tells her to run along and she does just that. Looking at me I can tell he's confused.

"Okay before you reject me and ask me what I want first I want to say I'm sorry. I've treated you horribly." He nods and I continue. "I need you help. I'm failing miserably and baking is what you love. I could really use a tutor." He groans for a moment. "Hold on. I'm willing to go out with you open minded and genuinely for the duration of the time. Who know's maybe my brothers right I'm just too picky."

He starts to think it over and I'm dying inside. On one hand I really like him on the other he's not Troy. But thats what I've had to deal with Troy doesn't want me. "Okay." I hear suddenly from him. Smiling I jump up happily to which he smiles lightly.

"Thank you so much!" I jump up and hug him. At first he's uncomfortable but relaxes quickly and embraces me tightly. I let him go but not before lightly pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Your the best Zeke."

Walking away I see him smiling. Getting back in my car I don't know why but I feel like I'm floating. I smile at him and drive away.

Okay guys I hope you like it! Please comment. I'm driven on it.


	2. Daddy Dearest

Thanks for all those who subscribed or commented.

_Gabriella's POV_

_Same day as previous chapter_

Troy wad being quiet. I wasn't sure why. We had a good day, I love the first day of school. Theres something so promising about it. New paper, pencils, pens, people, and more.

"What's on your mind?" I ask him reaching for his hand which he quickly takes in mine. Turning to me his cobalt blue eyes reflected the beautiful skyline. Reaching my house he began to speak. "What colleges have you applied to?"

The question took me back a moment. I had of course applied to all the ivy league schools. "You know Brown, Yale, Harvard, the ivy leagues. Why?" He paused for a minute. We we're now located outside my front door and I'm waiting for him to answer.

"Just thinking." Yeah right I think to myself. I nod gently and lean in for a kiss. I feel him place his hands on my each side of my waist and the skin beneath tingles at the contact. The pressure on my lips is soon reduced and the removed.

I watch as he walks away and smile. Walking into the house I remove my shoes at the front door and hang my backpack up. "I'm home." No response.

I walk into the kitchen to the fridge. After school and as Troy jokes "geniuses unite" I'm starving. Grabbing a piece of cheesecake I turn to sit at the table. Jumping I'm startled my a figure that wasn't previously there.

**Flashback**

My eyes feel like there going to explode. I've cried so much in the last hour over one fact. It's amazing how life can change like that, over a moment in time. My mother and I haven't gotten along well lately. It wouldn't be such a big deal since I'm close with my dad.

The problem is that my dad is shipping out for Iraq in exactly 3 hours. The thought brings a sting to my eyes but no tears form. My eyes are too dry.

**Flashback over**

I squeal and drop my plate on the counter. Running over I embrace my father beyond happily. He pulls me up of the ground and then puts me back. "Is this my little girl. My Gabs, you've grown so much." He says looking at he crazy happy.

"Of course I have the last you saw me I was 13. Speaking of you owe my some serious hugs daddy." He smiles and hugs my again pressing a kiss to the top of my head. My eyes water and the liquid threatens to spill from my eyes.

_Troy's POV_

Getting home I go to my room and attempt to do my homework with no luck. My mind keeps wandering to college. I don't want to leave Gabi not after the year we've had. I've fallen in love with this girl and I can't leave her now. My dad walks in and gives me that look like he knows whats up.

"I don't know what to do. I have okay grades and I guess I could apply but I really don't feel like being rejected over and over you know." He nods silently and then drops a letter from Duke on my bed. It's a big envelope and I really hope it's saying I've been accepted.

_Dear Mr.Bulton,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted..._

Yes! I continue to read the notice.

_you have been accepted on a full scholarship._

Did I just read that right? "Yes! Dad get back here!" He runs into the room looking worried. He see's I'm smiling and relaxes. "Geeze Troy what is it?!" He is now sporting his pissed face but thats all about to change. "I got accepted to Duke on a full scholarship." I'm pretty sure he's going to explode.

He starts screaming happily and jumping like a happy girl. I can't blame him but laugh anyway.

Alright next is Chad and Taylor! Please reveiw!


	3. Intense Chemistry

**Seriously I'm driven on comments so I'm hoping for 5 before I update after this. First M chapter!**

_Taylor's POV_

_night of first day of school_

It was around 9 PM and I was working on my advanced chemistry homework. Suddenly I hear a clicking and turn towards the sound. The sound stops and I see a dark shoe. Confused I stand and walk towards it the foot is followed by the rest of Chad's body and I smile happy to see him and amused by his choice of entrance.

"Hey Babe." He says to me quietly as to not alert the parents. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck and lift up on my toes capturing his lips in mine. Parting I walk back over to my bed and sit next to my books. He picks one up and shudders at the thought of taking that class.

"I have to finish." I say grabbing my book and tugging gently. After a minute he lets go and I smile opening my book and rolling on to my stomach. He lays down next to me and brushes my hair off of my neck. I moan as I feel his lips teasing the sensitive skin of my neck.

Suddenly the door begins to open and I shove Chad off the bed and tell him to slide under. My parents step in a smile on their faces. "Hey sweetie." My mom begins and I catch on that she wants something. "We have received a stay at some resort near by for tonight and tomorrow night. Will you be okay or should we cancel with them?"

I smile and tell them I'll be fine. I wait till the drive away to let Chad out from underneath the bed. Getting up he glares at me rubbing his neck and side. "Some warning next time, please." He says jokingly to me. "So no parents huh?"

I smile at him and flirtatiously ask why he cares. "Well my parents are gone too. I say I go home pack a bag and maybe stay with you over the next two nights. You know in case anything happens I'll know your safe." I smile at him and although my head is screaming this is a bad idea I can't tell him no.

He leaves and I continue my studies. About fifteen minutes later on dawns on me that Chad might be expecting something tonight. _Am I ready for that?_I have no time to answer the question as he walks through my door.

"Hey sweetie! Got what you need?" I ask him trying to cover up my worry by using a happy tone. He catches on and drops his stuff walking over and sitting down. He pushes my hair out of my face and caresses my cheek.

"Whats wrong babe?" He asks genuinely concerned. I shake my head and get ready to brush it off but the minute I look in his eyes I melt. "I love you." His eyes widen and I see the gears turning. "You know what..." He says looking me in the eye. "I love you too."

I lean in an capture his lips passionately. After a few minutes I feel him lick my lips asking for permission. I gladly allow him entrance. Continuing to kiss he lays me back on the bed. He moves his lips to my neck.

I moan and he reacts with a smile. Moving his hand under my shirt and starts rubbing gently. He eventually gets the courage to move his and to my breast and although shocked I allow it. Continuing I pull his shirt off and rake my nails down his chest.

He groans and I smile at him. He reacts and pulls of my shirt and bra. Lowering his mouth down he captures a nipple. I squeal in delight and he laughs gently before continuing. He continues by removing my pants and then his. I moan as he kisses down my stomach stopping at the hem of my panties.

Everything going on hits me like bricks as he removes them. I assume my face reads how I'm feeling because he stops what he's doing and asks if I'm okay. I think it over and answer with yes that I'm fine. He smiles and stands removing his boxers. I blush as I look him over and he smiles at the reaction.

I can feel the wet heat at the intersection of my legs and wiggle trying to relieve the building pressure. I can feel his erection on my thigh as he continues to kiss me and I can't wait any longer. "Chad!...now p...pl...please." He agrees and grabs on to my hands.

"Are you sure?" I nod and he kisses me before pushing in. I grind my teeth trying to reduce the pain by thinking of something else. "I'm sorry." He says to me concerning my virgin pain. He kisses away the tear on my cheek.

After a minute he starts to thrust slowly. The pain starts to dull and suddenly it replaced by pleasure. "Chad?!" I moan loudly. He whispers reassuring me his voice thick. He eventually gets me screaming and my body feels like I'm on fire.

Reaching my climax I shout his name and he grabs my waist thrusting faster. I orgasm and he follows after shouting my name. Rolling off me he smiles. Catching our breath we faintly repeat those three words and then fall asleep.

**Okay hope you liked it!**


	4. Burns and Kisses

**Hey every one sorry I'm so late with this chapter! Hope fully It wont happen again! **

* * *

**Sharpay Evans**

Sharpay woke to the bright morning sun streaming through her window. Rolling over she groans. Again this was something that had not changed; she was not a morning person. Sighing she stands and wraps her robe around her body retreating down the stairwell.

Sitting at the counter she looked up to see Ryan before her in all his shiny happiness. "What are you so smiley about?" She asked him groggily. Chuckling Ryan responded. "You have your first tutoring session in oh about 30 minutes." He said looking at his Rolex.

A girly shriek came from the grumpy blonde as she jumped up and went to get ready. _I forgot! Nice going Shar…_ After showering she stood in her closet wondering what one wore while baking. She quickly decided on Green Juicy sweatpants and her "Barbie Dumped Ken" t-shirt. After slipping her knee high Ugg's on over her pants she quickly did two fishtail braids and threw on some peach lip-gloss.

Walking back down the stairs she retreated back to the kitchen. Grabbing a chocolate chip muffin and peach Snapple she sat on her sofa and watched reruns of The OC. As she was throwing her garbage away Ryan was answering the door. Walking out she smiled as Zeke made his way into her home.

"Hey! Ready to get started?" She asked still slightly groggy. Smiling at her he responded. "Yes I am the question is are you?" He laughed at the face she made in reaction. "Yes Zeke I am…lets do this." She said jokingly while pulling the tall baler through her house.

Reaching her kitchen she turned and smiled. "I would give you a tour but I don't know it any better than you…" She laughed gently. Zeke noticing a spot of chocolate left on her face smiled and wiped it away with his thumb. Sharpay smiled blushing gently.

**30 minutes later**

Sharpay was now headed towards her sink hands mucky with cookie dough. "No wonder you failed cookies!" Zeke said laughing gently. "Your idea of a pinch of salt is a bowl of it!" Sharpay pouted at him as he joked at her poor technique.

_BBBBBEEEEEPPPPP! BBBBBEEEEEPPPPP! BBBBBEEEEEPPPPP!_

Sharpay jumped as the time went off. Zeke chuckled gently handing her an oven mitt. Shar opened the hot box and pulled out the tray placing it on top of her oven. Placing her mitt on the counter she reached to close the oven missing. The quiet peace was replaced with a painful scream.

Jumping Sharpay closed the oven. Zeke was now standing in front of her inspecting the burn. Placing a hand on her back he guided her to the sink and ran cold water over it. "You have to be careful babe." He said sweetly reminding her while comforting the frazzled young woman at the same time.

Sharpay shook her head in response and understanding. Shutting of the water Zeke looked at her face. Her beautiful brown eyes were now met with angry red aggravations from fugitive tears. For the second time that day Zeke wiped something from her beautiful face, this time salty tears instead of sweet chocolate.

After bandaging her hand and cleaning the mess Sharpay was walking Zeke out. Turning Zeke smiled at her. "So there is the thing that ends tonight and I was going to go…would you come with me?" Sharpay smiled, _some one is anxious for the dates._ "Absolutely."

Zeke smiled and opened the door. "Okay then. I'll see you around 5 then, okay?" Shar shook her head agreeing.

**5:00 PM**

Sharpay was now sitting in the living room waiting for Zeke for the second time that day. The familiar tone of the door bell sounds and she smiles. Now in a blue halter-top, jean mini and those knee-highs from earlier she stood grabbing her brown lather jacket. Stepping out side she shivers gently at the autumn weather.

Zeke smiles and escorts her to his black truck. _Baller boy, baller car._ "Nice car." She said sweetly. Smiling at her he responds with a thank you. " I'm warning you now…I'm really quiet in the car." She says smiling at him. "So If I don't say anything that's why." Zeke shook his head understanding.

"There's something peaceful about it." He said in response. Sharpay smiled surprised. "Exactly! I think you're the only person who's ever understood that."

Arriving at location Zeke helped her out of the tall truck. Looking around Sharpay was surprised to see they were in the middle of nowhere. "Zeke…" She started but was silenced by him giving her a look. The tall young man pointed up to the blacked sky. "Look…" He said pointing.

Looking up Sharpay's eyes were greeted by a shooting star. "Oh my…" she said breathless. It was beautiful. Looking over at Zeke she could barley she his face and yet it had a faint glow from the reflection of the sky. Turning back to look at the sky she took in its beauty.

Turning to talk to him she was suddenly scared to see he wasn't there. "Zeke!?" She called out frightened. Suddenly two large firm hands were placed on her waist. They put force on her body pulling her down to the blanket he had put out. "Calm down. I'm here"

Smiling she lays back looking at the stars. "You hungry" he asks moments later. Her growling stomach answers his question. "Yes." He hands her a Styrofoam container of pasta. _Yum!_

After eating they continued to watch the stars. After a while Sharpay had started to shake cold from the icy wind. Zeke had used body heat for a while but it was time to go home. Scooping her up her carried her to his car placing her inside its warm surroundings.

Driving home with the blanket in his trunk Sharpay felt like she was on cloud 9. Reaching her home he walked her to the door. Smiling she thanked him for a wonderful night. Shaking his head Zeke went to turn to leave but was stopped by a small gentle hand on his stomach.

"Goodnight." Sharpay said whispering from insecurity. Smiling he leaned down and placed a kiss on her smooth cheek. "Goodnight Shar." She watched his retreating figure for a moment before opening her door and leaving the perfect nightbehind her.

* * *

Next chapter soon! 


End file.
